Confession
by darkangel56
Summary: Jasper is at college and gets the news that Bella has died. What will he do when he comes back to Forks and finds out Bella was hiding something. First story please read. Oh and bella and jasper are in love not brother and sister. one shot like it or dont


**Hi I'm Darkangel56. This is my first story so let me know what you think. **

In this story Jasper left for college on the other side of the country and Bella stayed in Forks. Bella had dated Jacob for a while until he lost control of his inner wolf. This is a short one shot about what happens when Jasper receives a devastating call from Bella's father.

Jasper's Pov

My classes had just let out for the weekend and I had tons of work to do. I got back to the dorm and sat down to work when my cell went off, "Hello?"

"Jasper, this is Mr. Swan."

I was confused Bella's father never called me, "Well hello sir. What can I do for you?"

He let out a breath and from his voice I could almost feel the sadness, "Jasper, I am sorry to tell you this but Bella died in a car crash. We still aren't sure what caused the accident but she was critically injured and died on scene."

My voice was very quiet, "When?"

"Last night about ten."

"When is the funeral?" I asked just above a whisper.

"There will be a ceremony in two days but she was cremated. She was too severely hurt to patch her up and plus she had always mentioned that she would want to be cremated."

"I'll be there in two hours." I hung up the phone on him. I knew it was rude but I didn't see the point in mindless chatter when the only one that gave my life meaning

I got up from the desk and just walked right out of the dorm. I wasn't far from a small patch of woods. Some of my friends were trying to talk to me but I ignored them and walked straight for the forest. Once the darkness of the woods enclosed on me I began to run. I ran as fast as any vampire could if not faster. I was running on pain, anger, and confusion. Soon states started flying by me. It wasn't even an hour and a half when I saw a sign that read "Welcome to Washington". By the time I got to Forks it was exactly two hours from when Charlie called.

I was standing in front of the house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Bella's father answered, "Wow, how did you get a plane that fast?"

There was no emotion in my voice when I spoke, "My father's private jet and a nice wad of cash. Where did it happen?"

"Near La Push road."

I didn't say anything I just walked off toward the reservation. I would be crossing the agreed treaty line but I was going to find out what happened, even if it killed me. I knew when I crossed the line because I could smell the wolves and where they regularly patrol. I got to a part on the road where there were tire marks and a tree that had been practically broken in half. This was where it happened. I could smell her jasmine, roses and her favorite shampoo.

I stooped down and almost touched the road. Everyone knew I had the ability to read emotions but what they didn't know was I could see an event if there had been strong emotions tied to the spot. Since I knew this was a place the wolves were and how much they liked Bella I knew there would be some emotion from them, then the emotions of Bella when it happened, combined with the emotions of those who arrived at the scene made the perfect picture.

I closed my eyes and touched the road. I opened my eyes and it was night. I looked to my left and there was Bella sitting in the drivers seat of her truck. She was looking at the speedometer and it read almost eighty. She looked at the road and I knew it was going to happen soon because we were just around the corner. Bella took a deep breath and let out a loud sob. "I'm sorry Jasper." she said as we went around the corner. I could see the tree but I had no idea what was going to cause her to hit the tree. I knew she wouldn't hit an animal so I thought maybe she swerved to avoid hitting the animal but there were none even close to the road. Ten feet away and she closed her eyes. She jerked the wheel to the right and slammed into the tree. She wasn't wearing a seat belt and went right through the windshield, she was still alive though. Like a ghost I moved out of the truck. I went to touch her face when a branch from the tree came down and landed on her. It was so huge that there was no way she was still alive. All you could see was her left hand and the promise ring I gave to her before I left for college.

From there the picture blacked out for a bit till I heard paws coming toward the truck. One of the wolves must have noticed that it was Bella's truck. He transformed and it was one of the youngest, Seth. "Oh my god, Bella." He transformed back into a wolf and ran for La Push.

Once again the scene blacked out and when it came back into sight there were police, an ambulance, the coroner, Charlie, and the pack. Jake was kind of holding onto Charlie. People were talking and they were carrying away a body bag and put it in the back of the ambulance. The cops were taking statements and asking Seth what happened. "I didn't see it happen. I was riding down the road on a friends dirt bike and I saw her truck. I went back and called 911."

Charlie sat there just looking at the truck till it was towed away. After that he got in his car and drove away. The scene went black and when I opened my eyes it was light. I could hear one of them breathing behind me, "I don't care anymore. Kill me if you want."

I could feel someone change and they came over and put their hand on my shoulder. I was about to throw them into a tree when I saw it was Seth. He and I had always been on good terms with each other, "I'm not going to kill you Jasper. We knew you would come sooner or later. The whole pack talked it over and we decided to let you guys come to this place but that's it. You should be able to see this place."

"Thank you Seth. I've got to go. There is a mystery here and I need to figure it out."

I ran off before he could ask me any questions. I knew that there was one person who Bella told everything to, Angela. If anyone she knew what Bella had been sorry for. I made a pit stop at the house and got one of the cars. I didn't stop in to talk to my family but I knew everyone was inside grieving. I pushed my thoughts out to Edward, _"I don't want to talk. Just everyone leave me alone. I'll be back when I want to." _

I got in the fastest thing that was in the garage and went towards Angela's. When I got there I knocked on the door and Angela answered, "Jasper." She gave me a big hug, "I'm so glad that you are here."

"It's okay Angela. Hey do you mind if I come in?"

"No not at all. Come on in. I'm glad you are here, mom and dad left for the afternoon to go to a retirement party for one of my dads coworkers. I just don't want to be alone right now."

"I know what you mean Angela." We sat on her couch and she turned on the television. After a while I figured I could as her a couple questions. I put out some good feelings toward her and said, "Ang, I was wondering if Bella was doing okay? I mean the few times we talked on the phone she seemed really distant."

I could feel the conflicting feelings she was having. She wanted to tell me something but then she also didn't want to betray Bella. I pushed the wanting to tell feeling, "Well all I know was that she went out with Jake last week."

I could feel a hot poker go through my heart, "Go out with him?"

"Wait Jasper, I didn't mean like that." She was being honest, I could feel it, "They went to skating as friends. Ever since that night she has been kind of distant. That's all I know. She wouldn't tell me even though I begged her. Wait does this have something to do with her death?"

"No I was just wondering because I was going to ask her but well I can't." I started to throw the feeling of being tiered at her.

After a couple minutes of doing that Angela yawned and said, "Hey Jasper, I don't mean to be rude but I think you should go. I'm feeling really sleepy and I think I may take a little nap."

I smiled at her, "No problem Ang. I'll see you around."

I walked to my car and burned rubber. I didn't care if I was only allowed to go up to where Bella was killed or not. Something had happened and I was sure as hell going to find out what had happened. La Push was getting closer and closer. I saw the marks on the road fly by me as I passed the tree. Soon I was pulling into the driveway on Jacob Black. I could hear his accelerated heartbeat in a little garage looking thing in the back. I got out of the car and ran to him in the shop. I drug him out from underneath the piece of shit vehicle. I picked him up and shoved him into the wall, "Hello Jake. I have a few questions for you."

"What the hell are you doing on the reservation!" he screamed at me.

"Okay I know that wolves are thick but I just told you, I have some questions."

"What happened between you and Bella last week when you went skating!" I screamed at him.

He held his hands up and said, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

I could feel the guilt wash over him. I pulled him away from the wall a little and pushed him back. I could feel venom fill my eyes, "You're lying. I can feel the deception coming off of you in waves! Don't lie to me." For once in all the years of being a vampire I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I let go of Jacob and ran my hand over my cheek. My legs buckled under my weight. I looked up at Jacob who was still standing above me with his arms above his head, "Please tell me what happened Jake. Please don't lie."

He leaned down and grabbed my arm. All I could think is, _"And now he is going to rip me to pieces. Oh well, at least I'll be with Bella." _

Then he put my arm around his shoulder and hoisted me up to my feet, "Come on. If we are going to talk lets at least do it inside."

He carried me inside and I could still feel a tear go down my face from time to time. He sat me on the couch and and went to the fridge. He pulled out two beers and handed one to me, "Alcohol does nothing to me."

"Me either but it at least fills a void for a little while."

He sat down across from me and looked at me for a moment before he said anything, "Listen Jasper, promise me that you will let me tell you the whole story before you try to hurt me or anything like that."

"Alright. Just tell me what happened."

"Well as you found out from someone we went to the skating rink last week and we also spent the day here before skating. We were alone in the house and I don't know it felt like when her and I were going out. Soon we were talking about the old days and I told her I still loved her."

I had to interrupt, "Don't you already have a girlfriend. You know Leah."

"Yeah I know but part of me I think will always love Bella. I made her tell me if she even had a little bit of the feelings that she used to for me." He paused and my heart sank, "She said being there she felt some of the feelings from before my wolf turned to the evil side. She looked like she wanted to hit herself for saying that. A long time ago she told me that if I went back to who I had been before that she would take me back. By the time that happened she was with you and happy. To tell me that it seemed like she was hurting so bad. I leaned in to kiss her and she stopped me.

"She looked at me and said, _'Jake we can't do this. I love Jasper and you love Leah. We had our moment a long time ago. We can't hurt them like this.' _I knew she was right so I didn't kiss her. After that she did nothing but talk about you. I think she was trying to tell me not so subtly that she may still have a little feeling for me but you hold her heart and are taking care of her. She looked so guilty after that.

"We went skating later and she seemed a little happier while she was skating but when we sat down to talk more I messed it up again. I told her that I missed her and that even though I love Leah I would take her back again in a heartbeat. We didn't stay too much longer then I drove her home and I gave her a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. I told her I loved her and I went home. We didn't do anything else and I swear it to you Jasper."

"Do you have any idea why she was going down to La Push that night?" I asked weakly.

Jake looked down at his feet, "Yeah, I called and asked her to come down. I was having problems with my inner wolf and I needed a friend. She told me she would be down in an hour."

"How did she sound?"

He hesitated, "I don't know. She kind of sounded trapped, far away. Then I heard the alarms going off and Seth came in and told me it was Bella and that she was dead. I ran down with the rest of the pack and Charlie was already there. The other cops said he was the first or second officer on the scene. He was heartbroken."

I looked out the window, "I know. I saw."

Jake tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean you saw?"

"I have another ability to see what has happened in a place where there is lots of emotion. I went there today and I saw everything that happened right before she died."

Jake moved up on his seat, "What happened? Did she swerve for an animal? How did she end up in that tree?"

I looked at him and said, "She was crying her eyes out. She said, _"I'm sorry Jasper" _and then she intentionally jerked the wheel and hit the tree. She went through the windshield and was still alive. Then that branch broke off of the tree and crushed her. I have no idea how long she was alone but then Seth got there and the rest you know."

"I don't know what to say Jasper. This is all my fault."

I wanted so bad to agree and tell the prick that it was all his fault but I couldn't do that. I shook my head no and said, "It wasn't your fault Jake. The guilt and the self hatred was so high in her that she couldn't take it. You know Bella, she would never tell until she was breaking down from it. I guess this time she just didn't have anyone to tell."

"I'm still sorry Jasper."

"If you are truly sorry then help me get to her." I told him.

He looked up confused, "You want me to kill you?"

"Not right this second but yes. Then I need you to crash my car on some road and just let it burn."

"Man that is sick."

"I know but I won't die and I want to be with my Bella. This pain is too much and I can't go forever without her. Will you do it?"

Jacob sat there and thought about it for a while, "Alright man. When do you want to do it?"

"I want to tell my family some things and say goodbye first. So I will be back in like two hours at the most."

He sighed, "Okay see you then."

I got up and walked out of the house. I went to Angela's first, "Hey Ang. I just wanted to say bye. I'm gonna go back to college."

She was very confused, "Aren't you going to stay for her funeral?"

"I can't Ang. It's hard enough just knowing she's gone without going to a funeral just enforcing it."

She shook her head, "Yeah I can understand that. I'll see you when you come home, okay?"

I smiled at her, "Okay." I gave her a big hug and headed off to say goodbye to my family.

When I pulled up to the house Alice came barreling out of the house screaming, "Jasper Whitlock! Why do I see you going to Jacob Black and getting ripped apart?"

I walked past her and into the living room. Everyone else was sitting there looking at me, "Alice sit down and let me explain. I know you guys don't want me to die but I can't take living forever without Bella. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, would you guys be able to take living an eternity without Esme or Rose, or Alice?"

All three of the guys put their heads down and I knew that they were all agreeing that they wouldn't be able to take an eternity without their mates, "I have to do this guys and no offense but even if I tried to go on it would be hard with all of you in love and getting to be with your mates. This way I get to be with Bella. Jake and I agreed and planned about how to do this. I was heading back to college because I couldn't stand being here for the funeral and I got in a car accident. I love you guys so much but I can't take this pain I feel."

All the girls got up and hugged me and the venom went to their eyes as they told me that they loved me too and all kinds of other things. We said our goodbyes and they let me go because they knew it was what I wanted.

I drove to Bella's father's house to day goodbye. When I got there he told me to come in. We sat down and I was about to tell him that I was going back to college when he asked, "Did you and my daughter have sex? If you did then please tell me."

I stuttered for a moment, "Yeah one time before I left for college. May I ask why you want to know?"

"Because I just got a call from the woman who did an autopsy on Bella to see what she had really died from or if she had alcohol in her blood or anything like that. She said that Bella was about three months pregnant when she died. You left for college three months ago right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then it was your child Jasper."

"What? I was going to be a father. Oh Bella." I put my head between my legs because I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I'm sorry son." He put his hand on my back trying to comfort me but it did nothing but make me feel worse.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

I got up and got in the car and drove as fast as I could down to the reservation. When I got there I hopped out of the car and told Jake I was ready. He turned into a wolf and I closed my eyes, "I'm coming Bella." Then I felt Jacob's teeth grab my throat. Then nothing. I opened my eyes and I could see Bella smiling at me. This was going to be my eternity.

**Please review. **


End file.
